Tickled Green
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Buttercup runs into the Gangreen Gang after a bully says something horrible to her sister, Bubbles, but what does the Gangreen Gang have in mind? Tickle story! Done as a request for a guest viewer. :)


**A guest viewer asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Powerpuff Girls belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Tickled Green**

It had just been another day in school, but Buttercup was angry because one of the older kids had been picking on Bubbles and had called her sister a dumb blonde. Buttercup had been about to zap the kid with her eye lasers when the teacher came over, having overheard the comment and punished the bully.

The black-haired heroine was glad the bully was punished for hurting her sister like that, but she was still mad. "I wish I could have zapped him with my eye lasers," she grumbled to herself.

"Well, well. Look here," said a voice and she turned her head to see Ace leaning against a car as he was watching her.

"I'm not in the mood, Ace," she said sourly.

"Oh, Buttercup, don't be like that," Ace said smoothly.

"Where are your buddies? Out tagging the gym wall?" Buttercup asked sarcastically.

"Nah, they're at the clubhouse," the leader of the Gangreen Gang said. "I decided to take a walk and saw you."

She rolled her eyes. "So you just decided to bug me, huh?" She asked, her tone still sarcastic.

"Actually, Lil' Arturo heard about what happened earlier," Ace said, his voice taking an uncharacteristically serious note. "That was wrong of that kid to call Bubbles that. She might be a thorn in my side, like you and your sister Blossom, but there is no way Bubbles is dumb."

Buttercup heard the compliment in there and turned to him. Ace looked at her through his sunglasses. "Hey, just because I'm the leader of my gang and like to cause trouble doesn't mean I approve of calling someone a derogatory name or stereotyping them," he said.

"But, you like to pick on little kids," Buttercup pointed out.

"True," Ace didn't deny that. "But have you or your sisters heard us once say anything racist or stereotype anyone, other than just calling you and your sisters punks?"

The black-haired girl gave that some thought. Sure, the Gangreen Gang liked to harass people and vandalize property, like tagging or breaking a window, but as far as she remembered, they never said anything racist. She then remembered when she first met them and how cool she had thought they were. Ace had even let her see the real him under the tough persona he usually had.

"No, you haven't," she said. "That's why Blossom doesn't call you guys criminals."

"Well, criminal would mean setting fires or hurting someone," he said. "Yeah, we like to pick on others, but we'd never punch someone smaller than us."

Buttercup nodded. The Gangreen Gang were a nuisance when they harassed others, but as far as she knew, they never once punched any of their victims. When she and her sisters would battle them, the Gangreen Gang would act tough, but would fall after a few punches from her and her sisters.

"Guess you guys aren't really so bad other than just being jerks," she admitted.

Ace smiled and suddenly grabbed her, making her grunt in surprise. "Why don't you hang out with us?" He suggested. "We've been itching to give you girls some payback, especially you."

Before Buttercup could even think about firing up her eye lasers, Ace surprised her by tickling her stomach, to which she began laughing instantly. "Well, well. Looks like you're not too tough if you can't stand tickling," he said teasingly.

She noticed through her laughter that there was no heat in his teasing. It was more like he was acting as a big brother who loved to tease his little sister, but not in a mean way.

Ace grinned and brought Buttercup to the clubhouse, still tickling her. "Guys, I got her!" He called out.

The rest of the gang grinned. "Get her!" Big Billy cheered.

The black-haired heroine couldn't do anything but laugh and squirm as the Gangreen Gang tickled her to pieces. Lil' Arturo tickled her neck and Snake tickled her underarms while Grubber and Big Billy tickled her feet, which left her stomach and sides for Ace to tickle.

"Who knew payback would be so much fun?" Snake asked with a grin, but it was an amused grin, instead of his usually nasty grin.

"And tickling doesn't hurt our reputation of being a nuisance," Ace said. "Which is a plus."

"But it also leaves you open for a tickle torture Powerpuff Girl style!"

At the familiar voice, the Gangreen Gang were stunned to see Blossom and Bubbles were watching them and now the red-headed leader tackled Big Billy and Snake, tickling them and making them laugh.

Bubbles grabbed Lil' Arturo and Grubber and had them in a fit of giggles after a minute.

Which left Buttercup free to tickle Ace.

The leader of the Gangreen Gang squirmed and laughed as Buttercup tickled his stomach. "Man, if we knew you guys were ticklish, we would have done this long ago!" She said gleefully before Ace retaliated and tickled her again.

It was soon in the Gangreen Gang's favor as Big Billy held Blossom securely in one arm while helping Ace tickle Buttercup and Grubber held Bubbles securely while joining in the fun of tickling Buttercup. Snake and Lil' Arturo wasted no time jumping back into the fun too.

Buttercup was helpless against the playful tickles and she laughed crazily, which made her sisters laugh too as they watched.

Finally, Ace motioned to the others that Buttercup had had enough and they nodded obediently. "Hey, why don't you guys go get the game room set up while I chat with the Powerpuff Girls?" He suggested.

The rest of the Gangreen Gang instantly dispersed to do so while Ace turned to the tree girls. "By the way, did that bully that called Bubbles a 'dumb blonde' get punished?" He asked.

Bubbles was surprised he knew and looked at Buttercup. "Lil' Arturo told him," said the black-haired girl. "And yeah. The teacher gave him a sentence to write two hundred times and detention for two weeks."

Ace nodded. "How about we cut a deal?" He asked.

"What sort of deal?" Blossom asked warily.

"Well, the boys and I have been thinking about maybe not giving you girls such a hard time," he said. "And you girls have something on us now."

"What's that?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Buttercup grinned. "That they're very ticklish and just really big softies inside," she said.

"Hey, easy, Buttercup," Ace said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Don't wound my pride."

"You mean like this?" She asked teasingly and began tickling him and he laughed before retaliating and tickling her again, but with just them tickling each other, neither one could really win.

Blossom shook her head with a smile before the two finally stopped the tickle torture. "Okay, so you guys don't give us a hard time or we tell everyone that you're not as tough as you make yourselves out to be. Right?" She asked.

"Right, Blossom," he said. "So, deal?"

Buttercup was the first one to nod and shake Ace's hand. "Deal," she said.

"Deal," Bubbles agreed next, even going up and giving Ace a friendly, shy kiss on the cheek, actually making him blush a bit.

Blossom smiled as she nodded too. "Deal," she said in agreement. "By the way, how did Lil' Arturo know about earlier?"

"He and Snake were walking past the school and heard that bully through the open window," Ace explained. "When he told me, I decided to try and find you girls, especially Bubbles. But then Buttercup came along and seeing she was angry, well…I couldn't pass up a chance to talk to her and the boys and I were itching to tickle her too."

"Why did you want to tickle Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

Ace shrugged. "We wanted payback for you girls busting us, but we didn't want to hurt her or ruin our reputation, so we decided that tickling her was the best option," he said.

"Aww, you really are a big softie," the blonde-haired heroine said with a giggle.

"Don't call me that," Ace said without heat, playfully poking her stomach. "By the way, you're very smart, just like your sisters."

Buttercup smiled. "Hey, we better get home before the professor worries about us," she said.

"Race you!" Bubbles challenged her sister.

"Bring it!" Buttercup said, accepting the challenge and flying after her sister.

Blossom smiled and looked at Ace. "Thanks, Ace," she said. "Keep yourselves out of trouble, huh?"

Ace gave her a smooth smile. "I promised we wouldn't give you girls a hard time," he said. "I didn't say anything about staying out of trouble."

She playfully messed up his hair. "Sure you didn't," she said with a smile before flying off after her sisters.

Ace shook his head with a smile as he smoothed his hair down again. "Girls," he groused good-naturedly, but then smiled. "I think I'll tickle Buttercup for longer if I catch her again."

He then chuckled as he joined the others in the game room.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames! And please be gentle in the reviews. Thank you. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
